Its A Sercet
by GuardianAngel45
Summary: Death and destruction is coming and who can stop it? Only Destiny Garwin. Be aware of the dangers and be afraid, very afraid. "Am I the only one who get a bad vibe from the new kid?" -Destiny Garwin. Rated T for language and mature content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So new story is anybody excited for this one? I know I am because I had this idea for months and now is better than never to get it out.**

**Chapter 1:_Prologue_**

Death. destruction. It's everything to come and everything I can't stop. It's like it's in my mind, but I can't do anything about it. Teasing me. Living life regularly is hard enough but keeping my power a secret and at bay is harder. Freaky even. Weird. Weird is the one word I always describe myself with, you know besides unnatural. It's unnatural for me to be born but it's a first for everything. Right? Wrong, the Covenant mothers were afraid, while the fathers were speculative and the brothers... Let's just say they acted bi-polar. I somehow got the power they got, but mine's is different. I can taste everyone's flow of power and name who used. My power keeps me from aging and let's me converse with the boys in my mind. But it has consequences. If I use too much it drains me of energy and I have less power then the guys, not by much though. My brother, Reid Garwin, always was protective of me and happy for me being born even if it was unnatural. I know I said the guys were bi-polar but that was really about Pogue Parry. I just realized you don't know my name or who I am. I'm Reid Garwin's younger(by 3 minutes) twin sister, Destiny Garwin or Des as my friends and roommate call me.

Now I know you're wondering who Reid is. He's my only twin brother and playboy of the group. We constantly fight, tell jokes and make innuendos. Then there's Tyler Simms, he's Reid's best friend and polar opposite. He's the baby of the group and he's shy, unlike Reid and I. Tyler has dark brown hair, while Reid and I have yellow-blonde hair. Reid has ice blue eyes, I have sky blue eyes, and Tyler has dark blue eyes. Next, is Pogue Parry. His name basically tells all about him. His mother died from cancer so he built an outer shell to protect himself from ever getting attached to somebody. He has long, shoulder length brown hair and green eyes that can pierce your soul, and is really, really muscular. Then there's Caleb Danvers, he's a stereotypical 'Golden Boy.' He uses the least, is the leader of the group, polite, and has the best grades. He has shaggy chocolate-brown hair with hazel eyes that has flecks of gold in them. You'll learn more about everyone as I retell who I am and how I got to this point.

**A/N:So this is the prologue I hope you liked it because I had it written for like _ever_! REVIEW! _A__diós y_ _Gracias!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I got one review for the prologue but 4 people added this to their favorites list. So the big question is "WHY ARE YOU NOT REVIEWING?!" Here's the deal with the summary every time I put up a new chapter I change the quote from the story to let you know I added a chapter. This chapter is pretty long, Just for you guys!**

**Chapter 1:****_Normal Life(Somewhat)_**

Before I talk you to death you should know who I am. My name is Destiny Garwin. If you're anything like the others(let's hope not) then chances are you're thinking one of the next three. 'She's related to Reid Garwin' or 'I heard she's exactly like Reid' or my favorite 'She is secretly married to Reid, but got surgery to look like his sister.' But really only the first two are true. Reid knows it, the boys know it, and hell even the most secluded person at Spenser Academy knows it! Now I don't have a boy in my bed every night, more like very other night does me justice. Reid tries to ignore it since that would make him a hypocrite with a worst track record than mine's. But back to me. I'm something to look at but then again so is my twin, Reid. We're arguably the best looking people in Ipswich. We got yellow-blonde hair, my hair reaches about mid-back and I have side-bangs. I have sky blue eyes and he has ice blue eyes. I always wear my signature finger-less gloves like Reid but in my favorite color grey. I wear beanies too like Reid but only on cold days. We turn 18 in 2 weeks time, on February 3, him at 6:20 and me at 6:22 pm.

But back to my story. Me and my best friend, Pogue, were lying on my bed talking about everything and nothing at once. This was the usual for us. Pogue may act tough and puts up a good front but I know he's faking it or at least doesn't have all his heart in it. With Kate and me we could help him try to get over his mother's death just 2 weeks ago. I remember everything perfectly down to the words and meanings behind them.

~~~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~~~

_We went to go see Mrs. Parry in the hospital for the 3rd time this week. I still couldn't believe it, she was back in the hospital again! Anger pulsed through me but I didn't act upon it, needing to stay strong for Pogue. We thought she beat the cancer too. The only women beside my mother, that wasn't afraid of me in the Covenant had to get cancer again. I seriously wanted to Use to get rid o the cancer, but I couldn't Use. I couldn't because Caleb was watching everybody like a hawk and monitoring us, I felt him inside everybody's heads. "Stop using! I can't stand how your damn power feels! __It hurts me physically and is so fucking preppy!" After my outburst, another followed._

_"I'll do it Caleb just keep your panties on." Then I screamed. Loud. A blood-curling painful scream, and my brother caused it. After a minute or two he stopped. I know because I stopped screaming and now was just panting. Then I fell to the ground. Pogue was the first to reach me._

_"Des, what happened? Des? Destiny Tony Garwin! What happened to you? Did you see something?"_

_Then I answered. "Christopher Pogue Parry shut up! No I didn't see anything. Reid power was too much." Reid looked confused. _

_"What are you talking about Des?"_

_"Your power is painful for me to experience don't use on me again!" He just nodded. After that I just waited like Pogue for news about his mother. Our waiting was short-lived because the doctor stepped out. _

_"Christopher Parry?" Pogue stood and walked up to the doctor._

_"Yes?"_

_"We have good and bad news."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Good news is we managed to stop and beat the cancer for good..."_

_"And?..."_

_"Bad news is the cancer already spreaded to far for us to stop so she has about 2 years to live."_

_"After that we, meaning everybody, bawled our eyes out. Pogue and me both walked to my car when he said something._

_"Des?" I stopped walking and turned to face him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I know life's too short to waste and wonder 'what if.' So Des I love you and would spend everyday of my life with you, but I'm afraid you don't feel the same." Then he kissed me, even when we were 16 , he always was a good kisser._

_"Pogue, I love you too, but I think you're just saying this as a diversion from your mother. Maybe in a year or so we could try." After that we spent a lot of time together and eventually became best friends. But Kate came along and took him away._

~~~~~~~**FLASHBACK**** END**~~~~~~**FLASHBACK END**~~~~~~~

Now we had to pick Reid up for a party at the Dell. So after getting up and leaving with Pogue on his bike to go home for my idiotic brother. When we got there, Caleb and Tyler was already there. So we got off and hoped in the silver hummer, before driving o the cliff. After waiting for about 5 minutes, Reid came. Tyler spoke first. "Dude we went to your house, but you wasn't there." Reid smirked before answering.

"I had something to do."

I couldn't help but mumble "Or someone." Pogue heard me though and laughed, before Reid spoke again.

"So how's the party?" Me, being his sister, said something really smart in a 'duh' voice.

"Don't know just got here."

"Then let's drop in." Was all he said before he dropped off the cliff.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled after my brother, but it's a lost cause before he started. Then Tyler went backwards, arms spread out.

He yelled "Hell Yeah!" before landing on the ground. Caleb was about to say something but Pogue stopped him. "Just let it go man, it's not going to kill us. Yet." Then he ran off the cliff and let his eyes turn black with the power.

"Yeah, Caleb it's not like it's going to kill us yet. Might as well have some fun." Then I dropped down with Pogue catching me.

"Hey Pogue hands off my sister." Damn, over-protective big brother. Then Caleb came down and we turned and walked to the party. As we walked to Kate and some blonde girl, I saw everyone were whispering and all eyes was on us. I used my power and heard they were all whispering about me. Again.

Tyler noticed me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close and said "Don't let it get to you."

I smirked. "Since when did I ever?" He smiled then walked off. Most likely finding a girl to flirt with.

**A/N:Chapter 2 is up now. Don't be afraid to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter I'm on a roll with all with my stories! :D Finally! So review loves ;D it inspires me to write ;D ;D **

**Chapter 3:****_Meeting the New Kid_**

When we got close to Kate and the blonde I ran to her and jumped on her back. I covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?" in a singsong voice.

"Let's see. Gloves? Check. Playfulness? Check. Slut? Double check." Kate said in a matter-of-fact voice. "So it must be Des."

"Hey! Who you calling a slut? I just can't be tied down for long and haven't found '_the one_' yet!" All three of us laughed.

"You and your brother would be the perfect couple!" Kate yelled and skipped away.

"Ew…" I yelled after her. That's when the boys caught up.

Kate looked at Pogue. "You're late." She kissed him, all lovey-dovey.

Pogue answered, "I had some family stuff." Giving Reid and I pointed looks. I'm pretty sure it was because we were the reason he was late. We just laughed and shrugged it off. I looked around the party to spot any boys I haven't fucked yet.

I spotted Kyra and yelled to the group, "Kyra's on the way!" They were doing introductions by this point. I turned to Sarah and said, "My name's Destiny Garwin and that's my brother Reid-" I pointed to him and he cut me off.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." He held out his hand and she shook it.

Sarah spoke, "Sarah Wenham."

He used his corniest line, "Your name reminds me of my grandmother." I laughed and she looked at me. Reid shot me a fleeting glare but it said '_shut the fuck up!_'

I said, "That's not our grandmother's name. Her name is Niyanna." He turned his glare on me full force and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell did you say that?" he whispered yelled.

"Because you use that line _all _the time and I have a feeling this girl is more for Caleb than you." I replied in my calmest voice before Caleb came.

"I'm Caleb Danvers." They shook hands and then Kyra walked up.

"Hi Caleb," she said in a sugar sweet tone letting us know something was up. "How was your summer?" Before he could reply she turned to Sarah. "Hi, I'm Kyra."

"Sarah," after they shook hands Kyra replied.

"So tell me, how does one go about transferring from a public to Spencer?" Now Kyra was being plain bitchy. That's when I stepped in.

"Why don't you go back to your 'boyfriend'?" Quotation marks. "After all _slut _you're what he thrives off. Easy fucks." Kyra scoffed and Aaron came over.

"Hey Destiny, why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time. Aaron laughed with his friends at his 'oh so clever' line.

"How about no? Why don't you and your cronies leave?" I told him.

Then Caleb stepped in. "We don't want no trouble." Caleb was always the peacemaker.

"Yes we do," Reid and I spook at the same time. A boy who I've seen before same over and stepped between Aaron and Caleb.

"Hey now," He turned to Kyra, "You were being kind of bitchy."

"You posers make me want to puke!" About five seconds later one of Aaron's cronies-Marco-puked on Kyra and Aaron.

We were all laughing when the DJ picked up the mic. "Hey guys. GUYS! Dylan just called and said he saw three cop cars heading here off of Old Dell Road." As soon as everybody heard cops we ran off to our cars.

Caleb was a little behind talking to the new kid; I wasn't really interested in their conversation, so I walked to catch up with Tyler. "Hey baby boy."

He groaned, "Hey Nimane." Only Tyler could call me by my middle name and that was only when nobody was around. Around everybody else he called me Nimy. The guys all had different nicknames for me but I don't understand why they don't just use one.

"Hey Tyler, am I the only one who got a bad vibe from the new kid?" I asked him.

"Which one?"

"The boy." He shrugged.

"No but you could just be paranoid from what happened last time." He told me.

The time that Tyler is referring to is when a girl who went to our school since freshman year turned out to be a witch hunter. She was trying to kill us, she had to befriend us and go for the weakest link. Which at that time was Caleb because he just broke up with Claire. Claire was my roommate and she moved back to England and broke up with Caleb because she didn't want a long distance relationship. Anyway Caleb was destroyed when she moved and the witch hunter tried to attack Caleb while he was alone. We ended up in a fight and she escaped, I just hoped she didn't come back to Spencer's. I'm also hoping that Caleb and Sarah get together. Sarah might be the one to help Caleb get over Claire.

**A/N: Here's the chapter and you know a good way to thank me? It's to review what ever the hell you're thinking in that pretty head of yours ;P See you next weekend loves!**


End file.
